Military Love
by Twisted Enigmas
Summary: Inuyasha Mishimoto a troubled teen with a painful past is finally caught for his appalling deeds. Shipped away to boot camp he finds that he’s not the only person with a troubled past. The mysterious raven-haired drill sergeant may be just what he needs
1. Chapter one

Inuyasha Mishimoto (made up last name) is a teen with a terrible past. All his life he's had to hide his hanyou side, to avoid corruption. After much deliberation Inuyasha decides he doesn't want to hide his demon side any longer. Deliberately breaking the code, he kicked out of the secret demon village by his brother Sesshomaru. This shortly after his father's death. His mother feeling sorry for her son leaves the safe confines of the demon village to care for her son. Taking up two jobs just to pay the bills, Miayame finds that her son has been stealing, and storing things in his bedroom. After continuously asking her son to stop before his ways land him in jail, she is faced with the hardest decision a mother can make. She finally decides to put Inuyasha in boot camp deciding it is the only thing that can help him.  
  
Okay. This is a story that I thought about while making a frozen pizza. As if I needed to start another one. :/ But anyway this is something I'm just throwing out here. Hope you guys like this. This story is in present day. Meanings in Kagome's time, but demons are still alive and well. Only in hiding. And depending on the feedback I get from this fic, I'll continue it. **==========================================================================**  
  
**_Chapter one: Caught_**  
  
_** A heart so pure  
**_  
"Inuyasha." Inuyasha's mother called him as soon as she heard the faint sound of the door closing downstairs.  
  
_'Damn. I wonder what she wants now. Probably wants to lecture me about my grades at school.'  
_  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Come here a minute please." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and slowly walked up he stairs. "Mom, what are you doing in my room?" Inuyasha said frantically.  
  
"What is all of this stuff, Inuyasha?" His mother asked with a stern look in her eyes. Inuyasha simply sighed, showing he had no answer for his behavior. "Inuyasha, you're doing it again. What do you want me to do?" She closed her eyes and sighed softly. "Inuyasha, I'm sending you to boot camp. It's the only thing I can possibly do to help you." Miayame said softly, her eyes still closed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked as everything he held dear was taken from him. He was headed to Kenneth Burley's official boot camp. He looked around to the other boys on the bus. They all looked they were going to pee themselves they were so scared.  
  
"Wussies." Inuyasha murmured looking back out the window. A large building with pink and white flowers and a sign that read: _Kenneth Burley's boot camp center. Guaranteed to make all young boys into fine young men._ Inuyasha eyes widened with the last words. "All boys? You have to be kidding me. What the hell am I going to do with all boys for three months?"  
  
"Obviously you've never been to boot camp." A young woman said. She stood at about 5'3 with long black hair pulled into a ponytail. She had rosy red cheeks, and her eyes were adorned with pink eye shadow. Small wisps of black hair fell into her face as she talked. She was clad in uniform a green color, and she stood upright, with no faults in her posture.  
  
Obviously Inuyasha had been talking louder then he originally meant to. "I am sergeant Sango. You will not call me anything other then sergeant while addressing me. Only when talking to other sergeants will you ever call me sergeant Sango. Is that clear?" She asked sternly, looking over the boys in the bus. "Now, when you exit this bus you will exit in an orderly fashion and walk in a straight perfect line, no gaps, and no bunching up. I want it perfect. Then you will line up against the wall. Are we clear?" All the boys stood silent afraid to answer her. "I said are we clear?" She asked again, putting a deeper tone into her words.  
  
"Yes sergeant," the boys said in unison. Inuyasha looked at all the boys cowering to this woman and chuckled softly.  
  
"Did you find something funny that you want to share with everyone else," Sango asked looking directly at Inuyasha.  
  
"Actually yes. I was wondering what would happen if someone tripped. Then wouldn't that mess up your perfect line?" He asked, placing a small grin on his face to show his sarcasm.  
  
Sango smiled half-heartedly, then started. "You're funny, Mr?"  
  
"My names Inuyasha."  
  
"Mr. Inuyasha. You're funny. I expect to see you early tomorrow morning. You can peel the potatoes for the chef. I'm sure he'd like some help." She said smiling again. Her smile faded as she dismissed the troops. She stopped Inuyasha as he walked past and whispered in his ear. "Watch yourself. That attitude of yours will only make your stay longer." Inuyasha eyed the sergeant then took his place in line._ 'What a bitch. I wonder what she's got up her ass.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. But little did Inuyasha know that he was going to meet the hardest sergeant ever. Sergeant Higurashi.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Well, kind of a rough start. But I have big plans for Mr. Inuyasha. Please review.**


	2. Chapter two

Oh, and there is something in here that may seem homophobic, but believe me it's not. And there is extreme cursing. Okay, please enjoy, and please remember to review! And don't worry, the cursing will tone down a bit. -  
  
_**Chapter two: In comes Sergeant Higurashi**  
_ **_ A heart so pure  
_**  
All the boys stood in front of a wall with their arms folded behind their backs. Inuyasha was the only exception. He stood with his arms folded in front of his chest. He decided he'd show his defiance so they'd possibly send him home.  
  
"Hello boys." A young woman said. She had long raven black hair that was pulled into a tight bun on her head, and she wore a usual military outfit, combat boots, and all. "My name is Sergeant Higurashi and welcome to Kenneth Burley's boot camp. I hope you all shall enjoy your stay." She looked over each boy and noticed Inuyasha. She frowned and walked to the hanyou standing in front of him, her eyes were focused on his arms.  
  
"Is there a problem, Sergeant Higurashi?"  
  
"Ah. You must be Mr. Inuyasha. Sergeant Sango told me about you. You're a little defiant." She said with a slight hint of happiness in her voice. She would enjoy breaking this one. She always saw it as taming a wild horse and she was more then ready for the challenge.  
  
"Yes, Sergeant. I guess I am a little defiant, but it's in my nature."  
  
"Nature hm? Don't you know you can't wear hats here boy?"  
  
"No. I didn't know, but it is important that I wear a hat, Sergeant.'  
  
"May I ask why, Mr. Inuyasha?"  
  
"Medical reasons." He replied, looking into her eyes.  
  
'His eyes are golden. Wow. They are really are prett-' She shook herself from her thoughts. She was not here to marvel at the beauty of his eyes, she was here to make him fit for society.  
  
"Is something wrong, Sergeant Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked with a little cynicism in his voice. Kagome shook herself again realizing that she hadn't stopped staring at the young boy.  
  
"No. Not at all. Mr. Inuyasha I would like you to stay behind so I can show you to the kitchen. Those potatoes won't peel themselves you know." She said, with a glint of arrogance in her eyes. She turned from him and began to talk to the other boys. Inuyasha smiled inwardly. 'She's cute. And spunky, I like that; I think I'm going to have fun with this one. Okay Ms. Higurashi. Prepare for your worst student ever.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------

After spending over three hours peeling a little more then two hundred potatoes with a butter knife Inuyasha found himself staggering to the tent he was assigned to. His fingers had become numb and he saw potatoes everywhere he looked.  
  
"Mr. Inuyasha. Did you enjoy peeling potatoes?" Sergeant Higurashi asked.  
  
"Do you _think _it was fun?"  
  
"I suppose not." She said, with a grin. "I guess this will keep you from making trouble now, eh? Because if not I have many more chores for you to do. After all, the bathrooms do need cleaning and I have an extra toothbrush you can use as well." Sergeant Higurashi said laughing. She grinned and walked away from Inuyasha, entering her own tent.  
  
"I think I'm going to enjoy boot camp. Minus the damn potatoes."  
  
Inuyasha grimaced and entered his tent. All the boys quickly jumped to their feet thinking it was Sergeant Higurashi to give them another ten mile jog around the camp.  
  
"Damn. It's only that Inuyasha guy." One of the boys's said.  
  
"Well hello to you dushbags too." Inuyasha mumbled. Inuyasha walked to an empty bed and plopped down.  
  
"Damn. What time is it?" Inuyasha asked the boy in the bed next to him.  
  
"It's about 10:15. And by the way, my name is Shyin." He added with a smile.  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Inuyasha. I know. The sergeants were talking about you. They said you'd defiantly be trouble. So they assigned Kagome to you."  
  
"Who is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a confused frown.  
  
"Kagome is sergeant Higurashi's first name."  
  
Kagome, eh? Hmmm. I must remember that name.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But you better watch out, Sergeant Higurashi is one of the toughest sergeants here and is held in high regard. She's been known to break down any man she's come across every since some Hojo guy broke her heart. Also, she's the youngest drill sergeant ever!"  
  
"And how do you know all of this?" Inuyasha asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"I have my connections."  
  
"LIGHTS OUT, BOYS!" Kagome yelled into the tent. Then with the flick of a switch, it was pitch black. Inuyasha closed his eyes softly and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Four hours later  
  
"Wake up, boys." This time a male sergeant stood before them. He seemed nicer then the other two, that being because he wore a smile. "It's time for breakfast. Head to the cafeteria at once." He saluted them and exited the tent as the boys struggled to dress.  
  
Finding it much too cramped to dress in the tent Inuyasha though he'd head for the bathroom. With his clothes in hand Inuyasha headed out of the camp with only his pajama pants, and a hat. He started for the bathroom, even with his eyesight it was hard to see at these hours. Why the hell are they waking us up at 2:00 in the morning? Are they fuckin crazy Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted as he nearly tripped over a branch. "Damn trees!" Inuyasha started to walk again when he heard some singing. He walked over the small wooden shack to find the source of singing. He recognized that song immediately it was the song Kikyo used to sing to him. He approached the window and peeked inside. Oh!!! It's Kagome.Taking a shower I see. Inuyasha grinned, and stepped from the window. Watching Kagome was appealing, but not appleaing enough to get caught. He immediately jumped in the tree when he heard the sound of footsteps. It was that other Sergeant that guy. The one Shyin called Miroku. "He must have heard the singing as well." Inuyasha whispered. Miroku peeked into the window just as Inuyasha did. But...he obviously got more enjoyment from it then he did. Inuyasha grimaced and jumped from the tree running as swiftly as he could towards the bathroom. The sound of the leaves rustling made Kagome turn towards her open window.  
  
"MIROKU!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
"Opps." Miroku whispered before running off. He really didn't need to be smacked again.  
  
---------------Cafeteria-------------  
  
"So, Inuyasha. I hear that you have a thing for Sergeant Higurashi." Shyin said, smiling slyly.  
  
"What, no. I've been here for a day. How can I possibly have a thing for her? Besides, she's a heartless bitch."  
  
"I'm happy you fell that way, Mr. Inuyasha. I think that will make your stay little more enjoyable." Kagome said before going to the Staff's lunch table.  
  
Damn. I guess I'll be having lunch duty again soon.  
  
"Whoa. I guess this crushes your plans!" Shyin said to the angry hanyou.  
  
"What chances?! I don't like the sergeant!" Inuyasha yelled. This resulted in him catching the whole cafeteria's attention. Inuyasha sighed and left the cafeteria. "Damn Shyin. Where the hell does he come off? And why would he think I have a thing for Kagome? I mean, Sergeant Higurashi?"  
  
"Because she's beautiful." Sergeant Miroku said, walking alongside him.  
  
"Oh. Hello, Sergeant." Inuyasha said, stopping to salute his superior.  
  
"Oh. No need for that. Just call me Miroku, but not in front of the other sergeants."  
  
"Um. Yeah. Okay."  
  
"You're Inuyasha, correct?"  
  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
  
"Well, everyone's talking about you. You've been here for only one day and you've caused chaos throughout the entire camp. Plus, all the female sergeants, and commanders alike are smitten with you. All they talk about is your long silver hair." Miroku said with a frown. Being upstaged by a kid was painful enough, but this kid...that just made it worse. "You know there are all females working here. Other then myself. They do it to tease the young boys, and to control them by other means."  
  
"So, are you here to tease the other kinds of boys?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow at the man.  
  
"NO!" Miroku yelled harshly. "I'm here for all the beautiful ladies. But only one has become appealing to me."  
  
"Seems like you find Kagome appealing as well." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm sorry...Miroku. But I have to rest. I'm tired. Sorry." Inuyasha said, faking a yawn.  
  
"Yeah. I guess peeling potatoes can do that to you." Miroku laughed softly. "Good day then, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and struggled to make it to his bed. He quickly fell onto the thin mattress, feeling a spring poke him in the spine. "Shit! Cheap ass beds!"  
  
"Yeah. That's what happens when you get shipped off to boot camp."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing the young man that just stepped into his tent. He'd never seen this guy before.  
  
"My name is Naraku. I'm one of the guys that's supposed to leave soon. So I'm on the other side of the campgrounds. But I heard of you." (Just so you know, Inuyasha doesn't know who Naraku is just yet!)  
  
I guess word really does travel fast.  
  
"I only came by because I felt your presence the moment you arrived. You're hanyou are you not?" Inuyasha eyed the boy.  
  
"What would make you think of something as foolish as that?"  
  
Naraku smirked, and lifted his hand, a small surge of power knocking the hat from his head. "Ears. And those eyes. Those are not ordinary human eyes. But I could tell from your aura that you're merely a half-demon."  
  
"Got a problem with that?"  
  
"No, not at all. But I do know someone who might. Watch yourself, Inuyasha." Naraku smiled before vanishing into a deep purple light.  
  
"Watch myself? Keh. If you say so kid." Inuyasha picked the red cap that'd been knocked from his head back on to cover his ears. "I guess I will." He murmured before falling asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- As requested, I've written a longer chapter. Five pages long to be exact. And as a future warning. If there is a gap between my updating this it's because I've been getting sidetracked with my other story. I think I'm developing a liking for this story, so I'll continue it. This was a little bit rough, considering I wanted a small relationship to start and through pain and confusion love will grow. So, yeah. Here you go!


	3. Chapter three

Okay. Sorry I took so long to update this story. There has been a lot going on, and my computer erased the previous chapter three that I'd written. So, without further a due. Here it is.  
  
Chapter three: The beginning of a friendship. And the renewal of a lost promise.  
  
A heart so pure  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Kagome sat silently on her chair, staring blankly at the paperwork that sat on her lap. One hand rested on her temple, as she leaned into it. It felt as if her whole body would crash down upon her at any second. So many thoughts ran through her now fragile mind as she struggled to grasp the reality of it all. 'He. He doesn't remember me at all. How-how is that possible. He couldn't have forgotten me, could he?' Kagome shut her brown eyes, struggling to keep the remainder of tears in her eyes. The few that managed to seep from her eyes landed on the paperwork below her, smudging the ink. She opened her eyes again and gently rubbed the smudge with her gentle fingertip. _'How. How could you not remember me...? Inuyasha?'_  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Inuyasha sprung to his feet when he heard footsteps coming near. He quickly put the red cap back on his head covering his ears. He was always alert, but now his instincts had started to really kick in.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha! Where ya been man. The commander has been looking for you all afternoon!"  
  
"Commander? I've never met the commander." Inuyasha said, sleepily. As he rubbed the crust from his eyes.  
  
"Well, obviously she wants to meet you."  
  
_'She huh? I guess I really do have a way with the ladies, eh?'_ Inuyasha thought, grinning inwardly. He quickly climbed from the bed, rubbing his aching back. "I know this is boot camp. But do they really have to make it a living hell just to get a good night's rest?"  
  
Inuyasha stepped outside the tent, yawning broadly. Upon opening his eyes he was met with a stunning beauty.  
  
"Inuyasha. Are you not?" A woman with placid brown eyes stood before him. She was not dressed as the others wore. Instead she was clad in a red tight blazer, with her hair going in many directions. Her hair nearly dragged on the ground when she walked and she wore a black necklace that showed off her well-formed collarbone. Inuyasha felt his demon side yelp with excitement, and his heart skip nearly a beat.  
  
"I asked if you were Inuyasha." She repeated again. This time with a little more depth.  
  
"Ay. I am Inuyasha."  
  
"I am Commander Kikyo. You may call me just Kikyo." She asked, her facial expression never changing.  
  
_'Kikyo? That name sounds vaguely familiar but why? I don't think I've ever seen this woman before in my life. Who the hell is she?'_ Inuyasha looked at the woman before him one last time when it hit him. _'WAIT! SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE SARGENT KAGOME!'  
_  
"I know what you're thinking." Kikyo said with a slight chuckle. "Me and Sergeant Kagome look just alike, do we not?"  
  
"Ye-yes. You do."  
  
"Yes. But we are nothing alike." She turned away from him and stared into the distance blankly. "I've come to you for an important matter. Your mother has called and wishes to discuss an important matter with you. She asks that you call home immediately, something tragic has happened. You may take your call in one of the many offices. If anyone asks why you're there simply state that Commander Kikyo has granted you permission to contact your loved one. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Commander."  
  
"It's Kikyo. She said turning to him one last time. She smiled before walking away towards her office."  
  
Inuyasha's face remained placid and unchanging as he headed to the nearest office, as all kinds of scenarios played through his mind. _'I wonder if she's okay? And what important matter does she have to discuss with me? There's nothing that could possibly have happened.'_ Inuyasha picked up his pace as more violent scenarios started to play out in his head. He was so out of it he never noticed someone was blocking his path. Until he felt his body crash into someone else's. And the hard ground beneath him. Kagome landed hard on her back, with an unwanted guest directly on top of her.  
  
"Ugh. Watch where you're fucking going!" Kagome yelled her eyebrows knotted tight as fumes of anger seeped from her every pore. As if her day hadn't been shitty enough. Some jackass had to come make it worse.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Inuyasha said softly through slightly rasped breaths. Somehow during the fall Kagome's elbow had somehow found its way wedged into his ribs.  
  
"Ay. Inuyasha. Please remove yourself from me."  
  
"Mind if I catch my breath first!" Inuyasha snapped. Every fiber in his body ached. As the pain seemed to deepen. "And I would appreciate if you removed your elbow from my RIBS!"  
  
"So sorry." Kagome said moving her arm to the side. Inuyasha lay directly on top of her with a pained and troubled expression on his face. And his lips remained only millimeters from hers, as his breathing tried to return to normal. Kagome felt his warm breath upon her skin warming her every muscle. And during the process she closed her eyes letting herself become immersed in the moment. _'Although you do not remember who I am Inuyasha. I will lose myself in this moment. Although I know we do not share the same need for this moment I will never forget this.'_ Inuyasha quickly climbed to his feet as small frequent surges of pain still ran through his body. He took a deep breath before lending a hand to the fallen sergeant. Kagome opened her eyes when she felt the weight of the boy leave her body. Inuyasha stood above her with his face screwed into a slight frown. She smiled and took hold of the boy's hand. After being pulled to her feet Kagome dusted the dirt from her uniform.  
  
"Sorry about that, Sergeant." Inuyasha said, trying to wipe the frown from his face.  
  
"Yes. I am also sorry. I should have paid more attention."  
  
"Ay." Inuyasha said, giving her a slight smile. "Am I dismissed now?" He said, with slight sarcasm.  
  
Kagome smiled smugly before smiling softly. She had to give it to the kid. He was a hard-ass. "Yes. You are dismissed."  
  
Inuyasha smiled, and started back towards the office.  
  
"Ay, Inuyasha. When will you remember me finally?" Kagome lowered her head as another more tears rolled down her cheeks and soaked into the cool dusty ground. "When will you finally know of the love we once shared?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Ay, Everyone. Please don't be mad at me for taking forever to update, and then making it sooooo short. But, now I know what I fully intend to do with this fic. Now, everyone clap for me and be proud because Jasmine's got it! - 


	4. Chapter four

Okay. I've gotten more reviews, and my heart is truly filled with glee. But, some of you may have just guessed wrong in your reviews. Now, I will take a short time out to clear these things.  
  
Kokoro- Kagome was not speaking to herself. She was thinking. Hence the italics, and ' marks. And at the end she was speaking to Inuyasha. (But not loud enough for him to hear mind you.)  
  
TrunksGirl-Pan - Don't worry everything you want to know will be answered in this chapter and the next.  
  
Lady Duzell- I'll try to make this one a long chapter, and I'll try to get in two more before you leave for basic training. They may not be as long, but I'll try. These chapters are for you. -  
  
Okay. Now. To explain this now. All phone conversations are in italics. Cause there will be a lot of those in this chapter.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter three: The seal broken, and the love that was lost PART I  
  
A heart so pure  
  
Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh as he picked up the phone from the office desk. He inhaled deeply before dialing his number.  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mom! You wanted me to call, right? It's an emergency?"  
  
"Inuyasha. Sweetie. It is an emergency. Sesshomaru called and-"  
  
"Sesshomaru? What the hell does he want?"  
  
"He called to say the seal has been broken again. The seal between this world and the feudal world has been opened again. And if it's not sealed soon the past and present will collide and- and" She chocked on her words as a lump formed in her throat causing tears to spill from her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ay. Inuyasha I can't explain it. I'm going to call a few people and see if we can get you shipped back home. We need you here. You're the only one that can go back to the feudal era. You and that girl."  
  
"Girl? What girl?"  
  
"Her name is Ka-"Inuyasha's mothers voice faded fast and her once melodic voice was no more. The sound of static replaced her words.  
  
"Shit! Cheap ass phones." Inuyasha grunted slamming the phone back down onto its base.  
  
"Temper, temper. You should be learn to be a little more gentle with things that aren't yours." A gentle voice said behind him. Inuyasha turned to face the person who the voice belonged to.  
  
"And how would you know this phone isn't mine?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He was certainly in no mood to argue with someone so he figured he'd just play along until this person got pissed and let him be. He smirked grimly and leaned on the desk, just expecting to be cussed out. The girl grinned and walked to Inuyasha leaning over him.  
  
She licked her lips, which were adorned with red lipstick. She brushed his cheek with her lips softly and reached down to the phone.  
  
"Property of Kenneth Burley's correctional boot camp facility." She said, rubbing her painted finger over the worn out marker writing.  
  
"Oh. I guess it's not mine."  
  
"Correct. Now, may I ask why you're in my office?"  
  
"Commander Kikyo allowed me to use any phone I wished. I had to call home for emergency purposes."  
  
"Ay. Well, I am lieutenant Kagura. Now, will you leave my office?"  
  
"Well. Not to be rude, lieutenant Kagura but I need you to remove yourself from me so that I may pass." Kagura smiled warmly, and stepped to the side allowing him to move around her.  
  
Inuyasha stepped away from the lieutenant and started walking back to his tent. 'For some reason everyone I've ran into at this camp seems familiar. It feels like I've known these people before. And, I know I'm not the only demon here. I felt it from the moment I arrived. That Naraku guy. I know he's not human. I could smell the demon blood inside of him'.  
  
Inuyasha arrived to his tent to notice that everyone had returned. She sighed and walked to his bed, lying on it stiffly. Those metal beds would be the end of him.  
  
"Ay, Inuyasha. There you are. Where'd you go off to?"  
  
"I had to call my mother."  
  
"Oh." "Hey. Do you know about a lieutenant Kagura at this camp? I think I met her but she didn't seem right to me." ' I could smell that Naraku guy all over her. Perhaps they are together. But that can't be it. It seemed to have a much deeper connection then that.'  
  
"Lieutenant Kagura?" Shyin asked, rubbing his hand through his long black hair as if it would stimulate some type of response. "No. I can't say that I have. Maybe she's new. I'm not sure. I don't remember her."  
  
"This isn't your first time being here is it?" Inuyasha asked, turning on his side to look at the blue-eyed young boy. He had a shocked looked on his face.  
  
"So. How'd you find me out?" He said, with an uneasy laugh.  
  
"Keh. Just a lucky guess."  
  
-----Meanwhile----  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SEAL HAS BEEN BROKEN?!" Kagome yelled through the phone.  
  
"I'm not sure. But the seal has indeed been broken, Kagome." Souta said, pulling his ear away from the phone a bit. He was sure she would be yelling again.  
  
"Ay. I'm sorry, Souta. I didn't mean to yell at you. Well, has anything come through the well yet?"  
  
"No. But it is glowing a strange red color. Kagome, you need to return home as soon as possible."  
  
"I-I can't just yet, Souta."  
  
"You haven't told him yet, have you?"  
  
"No." Kagome said, sighing deeply. It would be too difficult to explain to him just yet. She was still struggling to understand it herself.  
  
"Kagome. I have to go. I think mom's calling me again."  
  
"Wait, Souta. How is she?"  
  
"She's fine. But she misses you a lot. We haven't seen you since grandpa died."  
  
"I know, Souta. I'm sorry."  
  
"Okay, Kagome. I gotta go."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Click.  
  
Kagome sighed, and sat in her desk chair. 'Why is this happening now? And what can we possibly do to stop the well from completely opening? Ay, Inuyasha. If only you could remember. What did they do to you to make you forget us? To forget me?'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ Okay. This is how I've decided to do this. I'm going to simply update every other day with four pages or more. I'm trying to be a little more in tune with my updates so the people that truly want to read it may do so. Well, I've updated so please review. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	5. Chapter five

I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been finding myself in extremely stressful situations. But now I have a new muse, and a new idea for this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter five: The seal broken and the love that was lost, PART II A heart so pure 

_**-**_

_**-**_

Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her silky black hair. _'What am I going to do? How am I supposed to tell him about the past, everything that's happening? What can I do go up to him and say "hey, Inuyasha. I'm your lover from the past, we once sealed the Bone eaters well together and now our foe that we've killed already is back to open the well again." _Kagome sighed again and slouched down further in her seat. "This is much too stressful. I was hoping this would never happen...but it seems my worst fears have come true."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sighed and sucked in his breath, waiting for his heart to stop pounding. This boot camp thing was really beginning to wear him out. "Three-hundred sit-ups. Who makes the rules here? This seems more like a fat camp. They starve you and make you work constantly. Stupid boot camp." Inuyasha mumbled as he walked back towards his tent. It was starting to darken outside and he was the last to return to his camp because he "smart-mouthed" one of the commanders. As we walked her heard footsteps and smelled an all too familiar smell.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said, stepping from the shadows, a small book was tucked under her arm.

"Yes, sergeant Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, a slight edge in his voice.

"Calm yourself. I'm only here to speak with you. There is something important that we must discuss. Come." She said walking back into the shadows. Inuyasha felt an uneasy feeling wash over him but followed anyway.

---------------------Meanwhile---------------------

"Miroku, wait." Sango said, pulling her lips away from his.

"What's wrong, Sango?"

"Something doesn't seem right." She said looking out one of the windows.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you noticed that Kagome has been a lot quieter these past two days? I think something is wrong. Miroku sighed inwardly, and rubbed a hand through his hair trying to stir a response.

"Perhaps we should ask her." Miroku said standing to his feet, a small frown on his lips. Him and Sango hadn't been intimate for quite some time and he was beginning to become agitated, but he would never tell her that. Sango smiled, noticing him frown. She pulled the shirt that had been hanging from her shoulders completely off and climbed to her feet, cupping his face in her hands.

"Not just yet." She said pulling him back down on the bed.

------------------------------------------------

"Is there a reason you had be follow you here, Sergeant?" Inuyasha asked, becoming quite annoyed by her silence.

"Yes, I'm getting to it. But it's difficult to explain. And please, just call me Kagome. _Like you used to."_ She said, whispering her last words. With Inuyasha's keen hearing he picked up on it.

"What do you mean like I used to?" Inuyasha asked raising a questioning a eyebrow. Kagome slammed her hand against her mouth cursing her self mentally for her slip of tongue.

"Inuyasha..." She said softly trying to find her words and force down her tears. _'Why did I have to remember this? How come he can't remember me? Why am I cursed with my knowledge of the past?'_

"This may sound strange but we were once lovers." She said looking into his eyes for some kind of reaction. Inuyasha laughed slightly, but cut short when he noticed the seriousness on her face.

"What do you mean? I'm not following you."

"I'll explain everything as quickly as I can." Kagome explained everything to Inuyasha from her traveling to the past to Kikyo trying to take him to hell with her.

Inuyasha stared into the sky, his face emotionless, but Kagome knew he was still a bit confused.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" She asked, lightly touching his shoulder.

He flinched slightly with her touch, and pulled away from her hand and stood, still not looking at her. "This still doesn't explain how all the people from the feudal era are here in this era. That much I don't understand."

"Well, somehow time reacted when the tie between your time and mine was sealed. And over time things in this era began to change as well. Somehow all of the people from the past were "reborn" into my world. And the demons were "reborn" as well. Some of them lurk about disguised as humans and sometimes-innocent people are slaughtered. No one seems to remember anything about the past except me, though. I was forced to place a powerful spell over this world, with the help of Kaede. We couldn't have anyone knowing of the other world. The damage was already done. But now someone has obviously found out a way to undo the seal. It is possible to stop this, but I'll need your help and the others to aid me in removing the seal. Now that the seal is starting to reopen I'm afraid that my era and your era will collide and we'll all be somehow sucked into it, and end up stuck between both worlds. "I'll help you. After all this concerns me too." Inuyasha said still looking into the sky. _'Who knew that a trip to boot camp would result in something like this? Is fate playing tricks on us all?'_

"I'm sorry, sergeant but I must get back to my bunk." Inuyasha said heading towards his tent.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered softly. Inuyasha never heard her.

Once back at his tent Inuyasha snuck in quietly and laid in his bed, hoping Shyin didn't hear him enter. He really didn't feel like answering any of the questions he was sure he had. As Inuyasha lay in his bed, thoughts and images raced through his head. He knew something felt familiar when he saw Kagome. But he couldn't quite place it. And Kikyo was his lover from the past. This explains where he remembered the song from. But he couldn't quite place it. _'I can't help but feel this emptiness now, and I haven't felt it until now. "Inuyasha, after we sealed the well and came back to my time, I moved to another part of Japan. I didn't have any way to contact you. I thought you were dead." Tears. She cried for me. But she said she once loved me...but how can she abandon the one she claimed to love and after all we'd been through together. But why...why did I feel sad when she told me that? I can't possibly have feelings for her, because if I did I would have remembered her. How can you forget the one you love?'_ Inuyasha sighed, and turned on his side. "This is going to be the hardest thing I'll ever have to face. But I'm prepared."

---------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update and then I made it super short. But I think I've gotten back into the groove of writing. Please don't kill me...review, review!


	6. Chapter six

Here it is. The sixth chapter.

---------------------------------------------------

"Rise and shine, boys!" Kagome said, flipping on the lights. Mumbles and grunts were heard all around the room. "I have good news, and bad news. The good news is you're moving to the west side of the camp, which means you'll be leaving soon. The bad news is I'll be going along with you. She forced a smile onto her face. She tried her best to stay looking straight ahead, not wanting to move her eyes in his direction, but they seemed to have a mind of their own. Hey eyes met his cold amber ones, and a chill went down her spine. _I wonder if he's angry with me. But why, does he remember? Is that why you're angry, Inuyasha?_ She noticed she'd never broken her gaze into his eyes and quickly looked somewhere else, hoping no one noticed. "Okay, move out. Pack your things and head to the west end; make room for the other pitiful bunch. Inuyasha, come with me."

"Oooooooooooh. Shyin said, eyeing Inuyasha. "What have you done now?"

"Shut up, Shyin. I haven't done anything. She is probably going to tell me I can leave today." Inuyasha said, forcing a grin. He knew this wasn't about home.

"That. Or she's going to tell you she loves you." Shyin said, chuckling softly at his joke.

'_Too late for that.' _"You really have a wild imagination, Shyin."

Inuyasha patted him on the shoulder and joined Kagome outside. "Yes, sergeant?" Inuyasha said, giving a mock salute.

Kagome sighed inwardly and rubbed her hands together trying to place her words. "We have to leave soon, Inuyasha. You won't live out your time in boot camp, sadly."

"Keh. As if I wanted to stay in this place anyway." He looked into the sky and watched a flock of birds fly past. "What about the others? Didn't you say Miroku and Sango were our allies in the past? Shouldn't you tell them?"

"They'll know soon enough. But before we can tell them, you need to know everything about your past and we need to contact our other allies. I'll tell Miroku and Sango that I need their help to transport you to another boot camp and then from there I can remove the spell from them. But it'll take much more to remove it from this world.

"Sure if you think that's best, then that's the route we can take. " Inuyasha said looking away from Kagome. "Are you sure it's best to stay out here in birds eye view?"

Kagome looked around and nodded her head, signaling that they should go some place else.

"I wonder where Inuyasha is going with her." Shyin said watching Kagome and Inuyasha walk away. _'I knew those two had something going on, and now I have my proof.'_ Shyin thought to himself slyly, slinking off to catch up with the others.

"I know you're probably wondering how all of this is going to fall into place. I'm kind of wondering myself. All I know is that we have to do something. We can't allow this to go on forever. If we don't work quickly many people could lose their lives. "Inuyasha, I want you to pack your things and prepare yourself, mentally and physically. There are a few things from your past that I wish to give to you. But for now I want you to lay low. We leave in two weeks."

Inuyasha nodded, and walked off to catch up with his bunkmates.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I'm sorry that it took SO LONG. But I've been having relationship problems. What can I say? Once a cheat. Always a cheat. Well, since I can give my fanfics my whole and complete attention I hope to update again soon. Plus, I have fewer hours in school. This means more UPDATING! Please review. I need them.


	7. Chapter seven

1Woah.. don't shoot me. I'm such a bitch .Taking all this time to update. After all Military love was my love child.

Kagome spent the next two weeks gathering all of Inuyasha's belongings. She had to be sure that everything was in place. Otherwise, it would not only mean their lives but everyone around them as well.

"Kagome, you wanted to see me?" Sango said standing in the door a smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, Sango. I did actually. I wanted to speak to you about something." Kagome took a deep breath. **_If this doesn't work, I don't know what I'm going to do. _**"You probably won't believe what I'm about to tell you."

"Just tell me Kagome. I'm sure it can't be that unbelievable."

Kagome took another deep breath before she began to tell Sango the entire story. She told her of her past as a demon exterminator and how things turned out the way they are now.

Sango sat silently a dumbfounded look on her face. "Kagome, are you sure that you haven't had a little too much sake or something?"

Kagome huffed. "I told you that it wouldn't make any sense.

"That's for sure."

"Sango, I know all of this seems unbelievable to you but I need you to approve Inuyasha's leave."

"What! Kagome I can't do that. What if I lose my job?"

"Sango this job will be the last thing on your mind after I prove to you that you are from another time."

"Whatever you say Kagome. I'll check up on you in the morning. You should be feeling a little better then."

"Okay Sango." Kagome gave up on her attempt to convince her. She turned to look at the pile of belongings that belonged to her friends. **_I don't think we're truly prepared for this but immediate action has to be taken. _**

_**The next day:**_

After lights out Kagome decided that this would be the time when she rounded up all of her companions and broke the spell.

"Kagome, where are you?"

"I'm here, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha had his hands stuffed deep into his pockets as he approached his head down.

"Kagome I thought a lot about what you said. Us being lovers and all. I came to the conclusion that-"

"Kagome!"

Sango and Miroku approached finger intertwined struggling to make it through the thick bush.

"Inuyasha!" Sango gasped, quickly releasing Miroku's hand.

Inuyasha laughed heartily. "I was wondering what was up with the two of you."

Sango frowned and opened her mouth to retort but Kagome cut her off.

"I've asked you all to come here for a reason. I know you guys didn't believe me when I told you of the current situation but I have some items that may jog your memory just a little bit."

Kagome stepped aside revealing the old clothing and weapons that they wore during their days of traveling together. She handed each their belongings one by one.

Inuyasha held his sword in his hand, removing it from the sheath it transformed.

"Wow. This is awesome."

"It is called Tetsusaiga. It is a weapon that was forged from your fathers fang. Only you can wield this sword."

Sango marveled at the large boomerang rubbing her hand along it. A few scratches adorned the large weapon. Scars that each held their own memory.

"Your weapon is called Hiraikotsu."****

"Does my weapon have a name?" Miroku asked, a hopeful glint apparent in his eyes.

"Yes, Miroku. Your weapon is called staff."

Sango and Inuyasha snickered, never turning their eyes from the weapons in front of them.

"Now, I need you all to change into your clothes so that I may continue with the removal of the spell."

After everyone had on their respective clothing they all set cross-legged in a circle. Kagome closed her eyes and began to chant some words that were incoherent to anyone but her. After she finished her chant each member of the circle began to see flashbacks of their childhood until now.

"Was-was that real?" Sango asked, still unable to process what she'd just seen.

"Of course it was, wench. It's not like it was a movie or something."

Miroku said nothing, instead he found himself somehow snaking his way to Sango's bottom only to receive a smack in return.

Kagome giggled softly. Everything had returned to normal alright.****

Yes, this was short. Although I doubt anyone will actually read this or review it for this matter..I feel good about myself because I actually updated.


End file.
